Triton Smith
Summary Triton Smith 'is the main protagonist in "An Un-named Fiction". He is a teenager and member of the Body Improvement Club known for being an all-round decent person. After "Mr.God" randomized the universe, Triton was given a variety of random abilities and powers. These powers range from Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration, and Reality Warping to Mind Contol and Animal Manipulation. Triton is looked up apon by those around him for being a strong, brave, and nice person all around. Trition greatly values self-discipline and believes it to be the only way for one to get stronger. Appearance Triton appears to be a lightskin, tall and muscular boy with brown eyes and black hair. After gaining his powers his appearance stayed relatively the same however now has 3 different symbols on his right arm representing growth, strenght, and journey. Along with this Tritons left eye became pure black. This eye seems to be the source of Triton's power. After being in many fights and being killed many times, Triton gained scars on his face, that for some reason, have not regenerated. Personality Triton is a charismatic, cheerful, and extremely nice person, known for his acts of kindness and bravery. Many look up to Triton as an amazing role-model as he has saved many people multiple times from threats that could have easily killed millions. In his class he is a friend to everyone and has been shown to get along with even Junia, which is impressive given the average person can't even talk to her without being reduced to dust mid-conversation. However, many people are jealous of Triton because of this and will go out of their way to be rude to him. Personal Statistics 'Alignment: Lawful Good Name: 'Triton Smith '''Origin: 'An Un-Named Fiction :) (Tbh, I kinda like this name, but I will eventually actually make a name because it will show I put effort into my Original Creations) 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17-22 at the end of the series. 71 Post-Timeskip (25 Physically) '''Classification: '''Hero of the World!, Head of the S-Class, "Reality Bitch" by "Un-Named Villain" '''Date of Birth: '''January 1st, 2122 '''Weight: 181'lbs 'Height: '''6'1 '''Likes: '''Triton really likes science and geography, especially space, which is why alot of his best feats come from him making his own star systems and planets. Triton also loves chocolate and is often shown eating it everyday in lunch. Another interesting fact is that Triton loves the card game "Duel Monsters" (I wonder who knows that reference), and plays it with his friends in lunch. '''Dislikes: '''Triton has a fear of pirates, and so, naturally dislikes them. Triton hates cleaning and is a very messy person. Big cars are also a thing he dislikes as he believes people only drive them to feel superior, also because he can't afford one. '''Eye Color: '''Brown with his left eye being pure black '''Hair Color: '''Black '''Hobbies: '''Triton has a job at a fast food place named "LilDonalds", and is also quite a decent cheff and cooks alot, he often competes in cooking contest. Triton is also what many consider an "Otaku" and is often seen reading manga in class, he is hevaily invested in japanese entertainment. '''Values: '''Self-Discipline '''Marital Status: '''Single. Married to Venus Sagiri and Rose (Post-Timeskip) '''Status: '''Alive, previously killed by a few people including "The Bald Man" and "Un-Named Villain), and himself at point. '''Affiliation: '''The Association of Powerful Beings, Body Improvement Club, Super Power Improvement Club, Triton Fan Club, The Adventure Club Combat Statistics 'Tier: '''At least High 6-C | At least '''5-B | At least 4-B | At least 4-A, 3-A with "Universal Collapse" Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing, Longetvity (Given by Mr.God), Immortality (Types 2, 3, and 4. Was Resurrected after being killed a few times.), Regeneration (Mid. Regenerated from having is brain blown to pieces. Low-High for his left eye. Regenerated it after it being turned to liquid.), Martial Arts (Very experienced in boxing and brawling. Superior to Leo and Ellion), Enhanced Senses, 4th Wall Awareness (Became aware of the 4th wall after "Mr.God" spoke to him in his thoughts), Acausality (Type 3. Mr.God made it so that no one is able to reverse anything prior to the changes he made), Reality Warping (His reality warping has shown no real limits and is extremely powerful.), Illusion Creation, Time Manipulation, Durability Negation, Life-Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Creation, Matter Manipulation, Large Size (Up to Stellar), Power Nullification and Non-Physical Interaction via Reality Warping, Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate gravity freely), Flight via Gravity Manipulation, Mind Control (Shown to be able to control and manipulate animals, normal people, and less powerful beings), Animal Manipulation via Mind Control, Resurrection (Will eventually come back to life after being killed), Resistance to Freezing, Melting, Reality Warping (Uneffected by lower level Reality Warping), Death Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid), and Life Manipulation (His death can not be manipulated.) '||||| 'All previous abilities enhanced plus Summoning (Can summon a Phoenix to aid him in battle), Magic (Able to use magic after learning from Todd), and Resistance to Power Nullification via Willpower and Reality Warping. '||||| 'All previous abilities enhanced plus Instinctive Reaction, Pressure Points, and Resistance to Telekinesis. '||||| 'All previous abilities greatly enhanced plus Resistance Negation 'Attack Potency: Large Island Level '(Superior to Leo and Ellion who are superior to Junia) | At least '''Planet Level '(Was able to blow up a random exoplanet slightly bigger than the Earth with little effort. Fought on par with Junia. Immensly superior to his previous self.) | At least 'Solar System Level '(Created an destroyed a binary star system 10s of times larger than the Sun's system. 1-Shot Todd's spirits.) | Atleast 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Created and destroyed multiple star clusters hundreds of light years in diameter. Stated to be one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. Vastly superior to Todd and Ellion at this point. Claimed to be able to fight on par with a lesser god.), '''Universe Level with "Universal Collapse" (Collapsed a universe inwards onto itself causing it to explode) Can Ignore Durability with several of his powers. Speed: ' At least '''FTL '(Can keep up with Ellion who is superior to Junia) | 'FTL+ '(Blitzed The Bald Man who can react to FTL attacks) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Blitzed Todd's spirits) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Almost dodged an attack from Junia, who at this point was at unexplainable speeds.) 'Lifting Strength: '''At Least Multi-Stellar with powers. 'Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class | At least''' Planet Class | At least 'Solar System Class '| At least Multi-Solar System Class''' Durability: '''At Least Large Island Level (Took hits from Leo and Ellion who are superior to Junia. Survived a punch from The Bald Man that would have killed him if it hit him in the head.) | At least 'Planet Level '(Fought on par with Junia. His strenght should be comparable to his durability) | At least 'Solar System Level '(Vastly superior to all of Todd's spirits and was uneffected by all of them hitting him at once. Tanked the force of a star system from a lesser god.) | At least 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Was unable to harm himself. Stated to be one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. Claimed to be able to fight on par with a lesser god.) Regeneration and Immortality makes him hard to kill. 'Stamina: '''High (Can fight even after having bones broken and beaten to the brink of death. Fought in war for days on end.) 'Range: 'Standard melee range with physical attacks, universal with powers. 'Intelligence: 'Genius (Triton is extremely smart in the fields of science and mathematics, skilled in multiple types of martial arts and a genius in using his powers. He has used his powers to create a perfect solar system, teraform planets, etc.) '''Weaknesses: '''All of his powers come from his left eye so naturally destroying that eye will cause him to lose all of his powers, leaving him as a strong, but haxless being. Triton is also not invincible by any means and his ressurection takes days. His eye's regeneration, while impressive, takes alot of time. Often cares too much about the people around him and his image. Universal Collapse will kill him. 'Feats: *Created a group of 390 stars with 348 of them being star systems. 1500 lightyears in diameter. *Collapsed a universe in on itself causing it to explode. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Reality Warping: 'Triton's reality warping has shown no real limits and is his primary ability, with it he can do everything listed below and more. *'Create *'Manipulate '''souls, life, death, time, matter, space, etc. *'Negate Durability''' *'Make Illusions' *'And More' Gravity Manipulation: 'This ability allowes Triton to manipulate gravity freely and aids him in creating objects in space. This ability is also what Triton uses to fly as he said its the funnest way to fly. '''Titan Attacks: '''A series of attacks made up by Triton that he uses in sparring and physical training with his class. Named after Saturns moon, his favorite moon in the solar system. *'Titan Punch: 'A powerful punch Triton claimed to hit with the force of the actual moon. *'Titan Kick: 'A powerful kick Triton also claimed to hit with the force of the actual moon. *'Titan Punch-Kick Combo: 'A combo consistenting of powerful punches and kicks using his kick-boxing skill. *'Titan Barrage!: 'An extremely quick series of punches delivered by Triton used to end fights quickly. '''Exoplanetary Delivery!: '''An uppercut thrown by Triton that has shown to send shockwaves through space itself. '''Solar System Shut Down!: '''Triton uses his knowledge on pressure points to instantly incapitate someone. '''Galactic Beatdown!: '''A series of devasting and dirty attacks that have been shown to instantly incapitate beings on his level. '''Universal Collapse!: '''Tritons' most powerful attack, causes the universe to "collapse" and explode. '''Key: '''Age 17 | Age 20 | Age 22 | Post-Timeskip '''Note: '''Names in 'red are other OC's I've made and will be adding to this website soon. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Animal Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Martial Artists